


Jump Scare

by davidg5911



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidg5911/pseuds/davidg5911
Summary: Rey convinced Finn to go the the haunted house to get with Poe, and Poe gives Finn the succ





	Jump Scare

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 hours? my mom was close so I couldn't go more in depth, and i was so tired too? better smut 2 come

Rey has forced/convinced Finn to go with her to the haunted house. They’ve been best friends since freshmen year, and she’s ready to leave for college in the fall. Finn still has a year to go to graduate. Either way, both of them have limited time, so they have tripled their midnight drives, their adventures, and their movie-watched rate (it jumped from two per week to four per week). So, when the drama club, the football team, and the swim team put aside their differences to make a haunted house in October to help raise money for a teacher going through cancer, Rey hounded on Finn to come with her.  
The thing is, Finn is deathly afraid of Halloween. As a young kid, clowns scared him. Then, as a middle schooler, it was spiders. Today, Finn isn’t that scared of stuff anymore, but he always leaves his guard down, and any jump scare will send him to the roof like a cat. But it’s for Rey, he convinces himself.  
But it wasn’t just herself that convinced him. Yesterday, when he was still debating going, as they both were watching the football team construct the house next to the school, Rey asked him, “So you do know who is coming?”  
He didn’t respond at first, focusing on a large spider being carried by two burly boys into the garage. It looked real. Very.   
“What?”  
“Well, the football and swim team are constructing. The theatre kids and part of the swim are going to be scarers. And I have from a good authority that someone special is going to be a scarer.”  
Finn then turned to her, eyes narrowed in confusion. She shouldered her bag, and saunters away, walking to her home. Finn drives to his work after school.  
“What do you mean?” he called after her.  
She turned, walking backwards with a big smile on her face. She spread her hands up, as if presenting a surprise.  
“Mr. Jacket!” she said, laughing. She then turned and sprinted down the street.   
Finn felt his face warm up. Into his sophomore year, Rey’s junior year, a new boy came to Jakku High. He was a Latino immigrant from Guatemala. They met at leaving a bad party hosted by the cool kids of the school, as it was raining. They both headed out, walking, to their homes. Finn was ahead of him, with his hands above his head to block the rain. When he heard running footsteps behind him, he instantly went to his pocket knife. But he saw it was the cute new guy in the swim team running towards him. Better not cut him. He caught up to him, and he offered his jacket to cover them both. They both walked down three blocks, in heavy rain, talking along the way. Finn more or less fell for this cute boy. So the boy asked him name.   
“Odafin,” Finn said, his head low in embarrassment. He has been going as Odafin since the start of school, and he hasn’t made that much friends to have them say his name, fortunately.   
“Like the SVU character?” the boy asked.  
“No, like my great-grandfather,” Finn grimaced. “Neither my parents or I watch Law and Order.”  
This launched the boy into a long speech of how well written Special Victims Unit is, which Odafin enjoyed. He liked listening, and was scared to say something to scare him. So he listened.  
“Odafin is too much of a mouthful, though,” the boy said suddenly, “Why don’t you call yourself Finn?”  
And so Odafin started to call himself Finn.   
“And you’re name?”  
“I’m Poe.”  
They shook hands.  
As they reached a gas station, a car pulled up filled with swim team members. They called for Poe to get in, they were going joyriding. Poe very kindly excused himself, said good night, kissed Finn’s hand, and ran to the car. Amid laughs and jeers, Poe got in, and waved good bye. The car sped away. It wasn’t until Finn’s blood ran back from his cheek and his nether regions that he realized he had stayed with Poe’s jacket. The next day, he wore it when he crashed into Poe at school, and he tried to give it back.  
“No,” Poe said, looking him up and down, licking his lips, “keep it. It looks good on you.”  
They don’t have class together, and near the end of the year, Poe had to leave for Guatemala because of a sick grandma. Finn’s sophomore year had no classes with Poe again, and they never crossed paths again at school.   
And now this is Finn’s chance to see Poe again after six months. Finn doesn’t have a phone—they can’t afford it—so he couldn’t get Poe’s number, or any kind of social media.   
Finn and Rey walk out of Finn’s car—twenty years old, but remade by Finn’s mechanic father, so it’s a lot cheaper for them, if not more damaging to the planet. But carbon-footprint awareness is for those who have money, anyway.   
They are three hours late. The house lasts for four hours. Already, its rush hour, and people bottle neck at the entrance. They don’t say anything as the two of them approach the ticket booth, where a tall and lanky football player is selling tickets. Each pay five dollars and they get in line.  
“Are you ready for this?” Rey asks. To everyone around them, it’s hyping up for the scare. But Finn knows she’s prepared tonight just for him, just to get Finn within Poe’s sights again. Somehow. Rey works in mysterious ways.  
“I don’t know,” Finn murmurs back. He wear’s Poe’s jacket, with the left sleeve’s edge frayed. A nervous habit that made Poe’s jacket Finn’s too. They inch forward, pushed along by other students around them. Suddenly, a man shove’s Finn’s shoulder, and he trips. He lets go of his ticket. It’s a windy night, and it soars away.   
“I’ll be back!” Finn calls to Rey, and gives chase to the ticket.   
The wind makes it twirl, and it rests on a bush a few feet away. Finn snatches it away before it flies off again, and turns back to the crowd.   
It’s like a concert. People of every color are crowded in a blob in front of the house, and they slowly trickle inside. He no longer sees Rey’s hair bobs in the crowd. He walks to the back, but the crowd of people is impenetrable. He’s the last few people. Already, the football player is closing up his ticket stall. Finn breaks into a small nervous sweat. Great, now he’s going to go into a haunted house alone, and for what? A guy? He guesses he is going to go into a haunted house alone for a guy as the crowd slowly and surely shrinks, to the point where he can see the entrance.   
He hands the witch girl his ticket, and she lets him through.  
First, a long hall, with smoke and flickering strobe lights. Eerie, ghostly music sounds throughout. Long, black arrows guide him forward. From a tombstone, a hand twitches. Finn backs up, only to have another hand sweep from a hidden alcove to his shoulder. He shouts, and runs away, followed by evil laughs.   
He continues up a set of stairs, and a hand reaches up between steps, right behind him, trying to grab his feet. He flies up the stairs, colliding with the wall. Across from him, a man waits inside a cage.   
“Please! Please help me!” he screams out, his hands reaching through the gaps, pleading. He has fake blood on his face.  
“Look out!” he screams.   
From behind him, something moves, and a chainsaw breaks through a curtain. A masked man bursts through, and Finn runs down the hall, screaming. Two more caged people reach out, and one even manages to smear his face with fake blood.   
The arrows point him down another flight of stairs, this time with hanging webs overhead. He pants, sweating. Pausing for a second, and going down, crouching, avoiding the hanging webs.   
It is hard going down like that, and when he straightens up, something fall on his head, and he screams, swiping at his dead, and runs the way down. Other spiders hang from the roof, and he stumbles at the last step. He stands again. Ahead of him, a zombie reaches for him, chained from its neck to the wall. He side steps around it, and reaches a blue lit hall. An open door beckons him to the outside, where he can see shell shocked teens scared and laughing, free of the house. He hasn’t even seen Poe, but his heart beats quickly. He’s ready to go.  
The blue hall has a pumpkin patch, dirty and rotten. The teams went all out.  
He slowly creeps down the hall, lest someone pops out. As he reaches the end, someone wearing all black with a face painted in green and black pops out. Finn screams, his heart beating, and without thinking, BAM, his fist meets the face of the jump scare.   
“Shit!” Finn cries out, stepping into the mess to help him. The jump scare stumbles back, his hand on his nose, and he reaches back. A door is hidden, disguised by vines running along the wall. He opens it, and stumbles in. Finn quickly follows.  
The scarer fumbles for the light as Finn closes the door. It blinks on. They stand in a walk in closet, empty but for a few makeup kits and some chairs. The boy takes one, sitting down.  
“I am so, so sorry,” Finn says, crouching next to him. He hands him a wet napkin. When the boy lets his nose go to take it, Finn sees his face.  
“Damn, that’s a good right hook,” Poe says to Finn, laughing.  
Finn stares, stunned.  
“I-I’m so sorry,” Finn repeats.  
Poe laughs, wiping his face with the moist napkin. His crude muddy makeup comes off, slowly. “It’s fine, I’ll take getting punched by you over anybody else any day,” Poe winks at him.  
Finn sighs, sitting on the floor, a low chuckle growing.  
“What are you laughing at now?” Poe asks, not unkindly. He throws the moist wipe at him as Finn starts laughing more. A trio of screams sounds far in the distance.   
“Nothing. I was worried I wouldn’t see you here.”  
“Yeah, me too. I had about three shift changes, but I had to stay to wait for you,” Poe says.  
He gingerly touches his nose. It’s red, slightly crocked, but otherwise unhurt. No blood comes out, thankfully.   
“Did Rey put you up to this?”  
“Yeah, and I’m glad she did. I’ve been dying to see you again.” Poe stretches his hand down, and Finn takes him. They hoist Finn up, and now they stand at eye level.  
“Are you okay?” Finn asks.  
“I’ve had worse. Are you?”   
Finn frowns. Poe reaches up, and touches Finn’s forehead. His finger comes away stained red.   
“Oh, fake blood,” Finn says.  
“Oh, Gaby’s bloody hands,” Poe says at the same time.  
A beat, and they laugh together.  
“She left a hand print on you, you know,” Poe says between laughs.  
“What?” Finn’s fear clouded his senses, and he’s just now feeling the cool, sticky substance on his forehead.  
“Yeah, here, I’ll clean it.” Poe gets another moist wipe, and starts dabbing it off. He gets close, his face inches from Finn’s, and his hand reaching up to wipe at the paint. His other hand subtly slips into Finn’s, and Finn looks down.  
“Is that okay?” Poe asks, his voice low.  
“Yes,” Finn replies, his voice a husk. His pants grow tighter.  
Poe finished cleaning his face. He steps back, but Finn grabs his should. He squeezes his hand.  
“Can I kiss you?” Finn asks.  
“Sure,” Poe responds.   
And he does. They are the same height, so Finn only has to lean forward. Their lips meet, and he feels like flying. Poe kisses back; his hand gripping Finn’s his other roaming to his back. They let go of each other’s hands to wrap around each other. Finn pushes Poe against the wall, a slightly bump.  
Finn closes his eyes, tasting Poe. As he kisses him, he tilts his head, and his nose flicks Poe’s. Poe recoils, his head snapping back, hitting the wall.   
“Shit, sorry,” Finn gasps.  
“I don’t care,” Poe says, reaching forward, engulfing Finn in another large kiss. Poe pushes, and they flip—Poe pins Finn against the wall. Another person screams in the distance. Poe creeps down to Finn’s neck, kissing and licking his neck and collarbone. Finn moans, pulling Poe closer. Poe begins sliding down, his hands on Finn’s ass checks. Finn gasps as Poe, on his knees now, fumbles with his button. He looks down to see Poe looking up, a devilish grin in his face.   
“May I?” Poe asks.  
Already, Finn’s boner pokes out from under his pants. He nods. Poe smiles, and pulls the zipper down. Slowly, his eyes never leaving Finn’s, he slips his pants down. Finn’s erection jumps as he pulls the pants down, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Poe kisses the long shaft hidden in the cloth, and Finn breathes. He reaches down, grabbing Poe’s curly hair in his hands.  
Poe unceremoniously pulls down the back of his underwear, first showing his ass, then pulling them down entirely.  
A pause as Poe looks at Finn’s throbbing cock. It stretches out, filled with blood, hot, leaking with precum.  
“It’s big,” Poe observes.  
Finn blushes.  
“I can take it, though,” Poe says. He grabs the shaft with one hand, and licks the slit on the head. Finn bites his lip. They never break eye contact. Poe slowly slides the dick into his mouth. Finn feels the warmth of his mouth envelop him as it continues deep. He feels it hit the top of Poe’s mouth, and he gags a bit. He’s three fourths up. He begins to move his head back and forth. A gurgling sound comes from below, as Poe takes Finn’s dick in and out of his mouth.  
He pulls it out, licking up the shaft, to the base of the head, which makes Finn cry out, “Fuck!”   
He continues like this for a few seconds, seconds of bliss and pleasure, and Finn feels ready to come.   
The door swings open. A theatre kid pokes in. “I think the wipes are in here,” he says. Finn curses, pushing Poe back, turning his body away. The boy’s eyes grow wide, and spits out a “sorry” before leaving in a flash, the door closing swiftly.  
Finn and Poe look at each other for a quick second, and they burst out laughing. Finn zips his pants up, and they sit on the floor, looking at each other.  
“How ‘bout a real date, and then we can continue this?” Poe asks.  
“That sounds like a good plan,” Finn nods, only slightly sad they were caught.  
“I guess we have to leave now,” Poe says slowly.   
Finn nods again.  
They stand, and slowly open the door. Out in the hall, the boy is speaking rapidly with a girl. Another stands nearby, her face red as she sees them enter. And from the door, Rey waits at the door.  
She gasps, her hands on her hips, a smile on her lips.  
“What were you doing, guys?” she asks boldly.  
Finn blushes, and he sees Poe blush as well.   
“Stuff,” Finn says.  
“Nothing,” Poe says at the same time.  
The three other in the room look mortified.   
Finn and Rey leave together, not before giving Poe his home number and his address. He’s going to take him out on a movie date soon. But right now, Finn has to face Rey, and tell her everything.   
Everything. And he doesn’t leave a detail out.


End file.
